i'll teach you
by shakoto
Summary: when yusei catches rally doing something he shouldn't, he decides to show him the ropes. [commission]


_Rally was hopelessly, utterly in love with Yusei._

Yusei knew it too. He wouldn't be so protective of the small boy otherwise.

Yusei made sure to keep Rally safe, to guide him through the streets of Satellite, to make sure that Rally was happy. It was the most he could do for the young boy - even if he couldn't reciprocate his feelings, he could show Rally the most affection possible. It was only right.

* * *

Rally always fell asleep quickly, but he also was a light sleeper. So, Yusei would personally assign himself to check up on him during the night, and make sure he would get enough sleep. Rally slept in a little cot he made for himself, two warm old blankets covering his tiny body. Yusei would sometimes pass by him when he walked back and forth around their hideout, and he'd occasionally poke his head in to see if Rally was still sleeping.

On that particular night, Yusei was outside working on his motorcycle, like he often did. He liked to keep it up-to-date, polish it, just mess around and try anything new. He had been working for quite a while, and he would keep going, but his stomach made a noise similar to that of a dying whale. Well, it was okay to take a break, wasn't it? Cleaning his dirty hands on a rag, Yusei walked inside, making sure his steps weren't too loud. Around this time, Crow was usually out with Blitz and the others, so he knew he didn't have to be on the look out for any scattered things. How late was it? He didn't really feel like cooking up anything, and wanted to get back to work on his bike as soon as possible. Opting out for a bottle of milk (he still really liked the stuff), Yusei made sure to take the way that would lead him past where Rally slept. He would check up on him really quick, and then be back on his way outside ―

_Ah..._

― or not.

Was Rally sick? Was he having a bad dream? Yusei poked his head into the small room, making sure not to be noticed. Rally was still in bed, so there was one worry out the window. Maybe he was really having a bad dream.

"Rally?"

Rally shot up so fast, he accidentally bumped his head against the wall, but he didn't even rub at his bruise for he was too worried about covering himself up. What in the world...?

"Y-Y-Yusei!" the small boy stuttered out, curling into himself a little more. His heart was practically going to beat out of his chest. Seeing Yusei start walking towards him, he shook his head rapidly, sputtering out something between 'no' and 'stop'. "Are you okay? What happened?" the other asked, worry adorning his features. Rally seemed tense and scared ― it worried Yusei beyond anything. His eyes darting everywhere but at the older male, Rally shook his head, staring at his lap. "It's nothin' Yusei, really." Furrowing his eyebrows, Yusei put a hand to Rally's forehead, making the small boy internally flinch. "Was it a nightmare?" The thought almost made Rally laugh ― his thoughts before Yusei interrupted him were anything but nightmares.

"What's so funny?"

Oh, no ― did Rally actually laugh? He was just digging his own grave now! "It's nothing, I promise!" he squeaked out, laying back down and making sure he was covered up to his chin with his blankets. Yusei sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. "Alright, sleep well then." he said, patting Rally's thighs and freezing when he felt something... hard. Rally's face flared up in a color redder than his hair, instantly sitting back up again and flailing his arms. "I didn't want you to know Yusei I bet you think I'm really gross and weird _I'm sorry Yusei please don't say anything_ ―"

"Do you... want me to help?"

"H-Huh?"

Yusei scooped Rally up in his arms, sitting down on the cot and settling the small boy on his lap. "It's okay, right?" Yusei asks, almost to himself, as he tucks a lock of Rally's curly hair behind his ear. He had held Rally like this before, even kissed him sometimes ― small things, to make Rally happy. So, if he maybe did a little more... it would be okay, right? Everyone else was out anyway. Rally's hands clutched at the near top of Yusei's muscle shirt, staring up at him with a look Yusei couldn't quite read. Without the blankets covering him up, Yusei's eyes moved downwards to Rally's crotch. His underwear was pulled down a bit, showing the top of his length. Swallowing the knot in his throat, Yusei shifted his hips to get comfortable, and hunched over a little, forehead bumping with Rally's. "Do you want me to...?" he couldn't finish his sentence, but Rally's eager "yes" gave him his answer. "I don't think I do it right," Rally whispered, looking down and making a face, "it doesn't really feel as good as I think it should." Then, Rally laughed a little, looking back up at Yusei again with a small smile. Yusei chuckled back, reaching down to slowly rub at Rally's length, making the boy shiver.

"I-I never... thought to touch it like that..." Rally gasped, shaking a little. "I'll show you," Yusei offered, stopping his rubbing to pick up Rally's hips a little, pulling down his underwear lower so all of Rally was exposed. "Wrap your hand around it," Yusei commanded, and when Rally did, he covered Rally's hand with his own. "I'll show you how." And with that, he moved his hand, slowly, up and down, making Rally squirm. "Nngh, ah! Yusei, Yusei!" Rally wiggled his hips up and down, almost impatiently. "Can we... f-faster..." he moaned, almost between a question and a plead. Yusei nodded, kissing Rally's forehead before moving his hand faster. "Don't be scared to go faster, you'll be okay."

Rally nodded, biting his lip from the overwhelming feelings overcoming him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, so he opened his mouth, letting all the lewd noises bubbling at the bottom of his stomach to come out ― gasps, moans, and whines, all for Yusei. "Do you want me to show you something else?" Yusei asked, slowing down his hand to make sure Rally didn't cum so soon. "Is it... is it good?" the younger one asked, biting at his lip. Yusei noticed that Rally kept trying to breathe only through his nose, obviously holding back his noises. Yusei nodded and leaned in, capturing Rally's open mouth in a kiss. Rally squeaked, pushing into the kiss. With Yusei's mouth over his own, he could let all those embarrassing noises out. Yusei anticipated this, and pulled away without warning, hearing Rally moan. "Yusei! That's playing dirty." the redhead pouted, his cheeks red. "I want to hear you, Rally. It tells me that I'm making you feel good." The statement made Rally blush even more than he was, and he shifted his hips a little impatiently. "Can you... show me what you wanted to show me?"

The older nodded, and slowly rubbed his thumb at the top of Rally's slit, making the other jump a little, letting out a loud moan. "Yusei!"

"I know." he replied, kissing Rally's forehead and stroking him again, faster, all over. Thumbing his slit, pumping at his shaft ― Yusei wanted Rally to feel _amazing_. He was too, by the way Rally would moan out Yusei's name and his thighs shook. He had an iron grip on the straps of Yusei's muscle shirt, and he kept bouncing in his lap, muttering things like "Yusei" and "more" and "please". Who was Yusei to deny Rally what he wanted? Squeezing at the bottom of Rally's length, Yusei began to stroke him faster than before, making sure to stroke along the tip of his length each time. Rally was practically yelling at this point, squeezing his eyes shut as tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks. "Yusei, Yusei! I feel something coming!" Groaning, the older male gripped Rally's hip with his free hand, kissing at the side of his face. "Let it out, it's okay." Yusei instructed, making sure to give Rally another squeeze at his length before the other released, letting out a particularly loud moan, his knees bucking. Immediately, Rally's legs gave out on him, making him slump against Yusei's chest, trying to regulate his breathing. While Rally tried to calm his breathing, Yusei fixed up his clothes, noting that since Rally was still a bit young, he actually didn't cum enough to make a mess ― which was good, since Yusei wasn't going to try to explain anything about this to anyone if they were to find out. Running his fingers through Rally's hair, Yusei pulled him a bit back to take a look at his face. "You okay?"

Rally took in a deep breath before nodding, laying his head against Yusei's chest. "I... that was n-nice." he stuttered out, his eyes threatening to close. Yusei laughed softly, picking Rally up again to set him back down on his cot. "You must be tired. Sleep." he said, stroking Rally's hair again. Rally nodded, his eyes already closed. It wasn't long before Rally was deep asleep, and was mumbling nonsense under his breath. Yusei sighed, standing up and about to leave before he heard a soft "Yusei" come from Rally's sleeping figure. He must've been dreaming. Smiling to himself, he stepped away from Rally's cot, thinking that he'd rather not think about what just happened right now ― he'd deal with it tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to sleep. He was tired, after all.


End file.
